


All Werewolves Go To Heaven

by DefaltManifesto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-it fic, Fluff, Spoilers for s03ep07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if it was for the greater good, your own death still comes as a bit of a shock. It isn't all bad though. Not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Werewolves Go To Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> -cries-

_No this can't be it, this can't be the end, Scott, Derek, they all still need me-_

Boyd sucked in a deep breath as he jerked upright, eyes flying open. Everything around him was white, bright, and blinding, everything but the girl crouching in front of him. She was as beautiful as he remembered, blonde curls, red lips, brown eyes, dressed in an old black leather jacket over a red and black corset.

"Erica....Erica, no!"

"Shh, baby," she whispered. She straddled his thighs and pulled him close to her chest, hands petting his hair.

He shuddered and jerked in her grasp, hands fisting in the worn jacket as he sobbed and gasped into her neck. He was dead, and sure it was for a greater good maybe, but there was so much he had left to do, protect Scott, avenge Erica, Erica who was in his arms and wearing his old jacket and whispering in his ear and wrapping him in her scent.

"E-Erica...I'm dead. Oh God, I'm _dead!"_ He pulled back, staring into her brown eyes as if all the answers would be there.

In life, he so rarely got to see when her guard was down, see the vulnerability, but now he was getting it all. Her anger, her pity, her sadness at his death, but the elation that she was finally able to hold him in her arms once more.

"It's okay, Boyd, really," she said, cupping his face in her hands and pressing her forehead to his. "You can rest now. No more fighting, no more pain." Her lips were trembling when she kissed him.

Boyd's eyes squeezed shut tight as more tears spilled out of his eyes. "Derek-"

"Will be fine," she said, wiping the tears away with her thumbs. "He will. You know it. This is all over for you, for me. One day we'll see them again."

His eyes opened. "No, no Derek can't die. He can't!" Because if he did, his own sacrifice would be for nothing.

Erica pressed closer. "Shh, Boyd. He'll be fine. I meant...eventually we all die. Scott's too stubborn to go before he's good and ready. They'll be fine."

"Without me. They'll be fine without me, because I'm useless." Boyd shoved her back, drawing his knees up and burying his head in his hands when his tears started once more.

"You're not useless," Erica said. "Boyd, _look at me!_ "

Boyd jerked and looked up. Erica was standing once more with her hands on her hips, eyes fiery.

"Boyd you are most certainly not useless, do you hear me? You're brilliant and wonderful and strong," she said. She fell to her knees and grabbed Boyd's hands in hers, tugging him forward so he was on his knees as well. "I wish you were still alive, I do Boyd. I was hoping at least one of us would get something good out of all of this. I've been watching, you know." She brushed her fingers along his cheekbones, then trailing down over his jaw.

"Watching?"

"From up here. Heaven, I guess," Erica said. Her thumb brushed over his lower lip. "I've watched you fighting alongside Derek and Isaac. You're far from useless. Not to mention you've helped me loads, back before...everything. You are so far from useless, you understand me?"

His smile was trembling and watery as he slid his hands up to grip her hips. "Yeah. Maybe. Doesn't make _this_ any easier."

"No...it doesn't. It really doesn't," she said with a slow shake of her head. "But we do have each other now, at least."

Boyd's sigh was pained even as he closed his eyes and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "Yeah. I've missed you."

"Same," she said, a strained smile on her lips as their eyes met once more. His heart ached, in a good way, to see her once more, feel her in his arms. "I'll get easier. I promise. And it helps that...sometimes we can help. You know, small things, tip the odds in their favor and all that." She wiped away a few more of his stray tears. "It's going to be okay though. We've got each other now."

Boyd wanted to cry again, so he did, collapsing into Erica's arms and taking comfort from the one he could trust above all else. She pet his back, held him close and dried his tears.

"It's okay, I've got you. I've got you. It's okay."


End file.
